It is useful for a camera to include some sort of a built-in handgrip which is manually gripped to steady the camera during picture-taking. The handgrip, of course, tends to make the camera less compact. This problem is particularly noteworthy in the type of camera commonly referred to as a "camcorder". In the camcorder-type camera a main body part includes a spindle for rotating an image recording disk about a center axis, and a handgrip is hand held at a desired angular orientation. The handgrip is often located beneath or adjacent one side of a main body part and is pivotable. This arrangement is less than compact.